Phosphate esters, quaternary amine compounds, betaines and certain substituted betaines are known in the art and have been commercially used over the years for a variety of applications, including those requiring surfactant properties. More recently, various betaine derivatives having, in general, specific quaternary compounds linked to phosphate esters referred to as phosphobetaines, and more particularly "synthetic phospholipids," have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064, 4,233,192, 4,380,637 and 4,382,036 to Lindemann et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,449, 4,336,385 and 4,503,002 to Mayhew et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,602, 4,283,542 and 4,336,386 to O'Lenick et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,404 to Lukenbach et al. These synthetic phospholipids are disclosed as exhibiting outstanding foaming, viscosity building, wetting, cleansing, detergency, anti-static, conditioning and emulsifying properties, making them useful in industrial applications calling for high performance surface active agents. The synthetic phospholipids are also described as being highly stable compositions which are well tolerated by human tissue (i.e. they exhibit exceptionally low oral toxicity and ocular irritation) and, hence, are well suited for use in a variety of personal care applications including cosmetic formulations as well as in industrial processes.
A variety of organosiloxane compositions including compositions which exhibit excellent properties as surface active agents, lubricants and the like are well known and have been used commercially over the years, including for personal care and home care applications. In general, organosiloxane compositions are water-insoluble and the costs thereof are greater than many other commercial materials which has limited their use for many applications. Recently, particular types of betaine and phosphobetaine modified organosiloxanes have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,750 and 4,654,161 to Kollmeier et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,493 to O'Lenick et al which have been suggested as exhibiting high foaming characteristics in water, substantivity to a variety of surfaces, reduced irritation to the eyes and skin and improved, although limited, water-solubility properties. While, as indicated, certain organosilicone compositions containing phosphobetaines and methods for preparing the same have been suggested, there has been no prior disclosure or suggestion of the novel silicone modified phospholipid compositions and preparation methods described in copending application Ser. No. 174,934, of which the present application is a continuation in part, or of the novel silicone modified phospholipid compositions and methods for preparing the same herein described which compositions exhibit a greater range of properties for different applications as well as providing means for closer control of the costs of the organosilicone products.